


lick me down

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Camping, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Semi-Public Sex, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Scott's voice is so soft, even now, when Kira knows that he’s hard andwantsjust as much as she does, and she loves him more than she could ever successfully put into words.So instead of trying to do that, she says, cheeks burning with heat, “Please let me ride your face.”





	lick me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



> written for day 8 of Kinktober 2017, using the prompt 'face-sitting' from a prompt list and the prompt 'cunnilingus' from the lovely Kat! 
> 
> also written for day 8 of Inktober for Writers, using the prompt 'impasse'. title from [Problem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZrZI6OmezE) by Natalia Kills.

“So anyways, the guy’s just staring at me with this broken bottle in his hand, and he just says ‘I guess we’re at an impasse then’, so _obviously_ I...” 

Stiles’ voice is drifting over from the campfire, which Kira can only see as a smudge of orange light a few yards away on the other side of the wall of their tent. He’s been talking steadily for the last twenty minutes, telling some long story about how his first week of college went, interrupted only occasionally by a long-suffering sigh from Derek or a disbelieving comment from one of the others. 

At least, Kira _thinks_ that’s what the story is about. She kind of lost track of the main thread a few minutes ago, right around the time that Scott gently pressed his teeth into the side of her neck and slid his fingers under the hem of her skirt and up the inside of her thigh. 

Now, while she’s aware of the constant sound of Stiles' voice in the background, running along as steady as a rushing river, the actual words have faded into the background, because frankly, it’s hard to focus on much of anything-

(including the possibility that they might get caught, if one of the others happens to drift over to ask how her ‘headache’ is)

-when Scott’s mouth and fingers are working between her legs. 

The sleeping bags spread out on the floor of the tent are doing a fair job at cushioning her knees from the hard ground, and she spreads her legs a little further, so that she can press down harder against Scott’s mouth. Scott moans in response, and the vibration of the sound runs over her clit mere moments before his tongue does. 

“Scott, please,” she whimpers, tightening her fingers into his short hair. She isn’t really sure what she’s even asking for; she doesn’t really want to come, not yet at least. She wants to savor the feeling of the flat of his tongue dragging against her, the feeling of two of his thick fingers stretching her open, for a little while longer, at least. 

“I’ve got you,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the inside of her thigh, free hand smoothing up the back of her thigh to rest on her ass. The fingers on his other hand, the ones that are inside of her, curl upward, and Kira barely manages to bite back a gasp as they press directly against the hard bundle of nerves that makes her see stars. “Tell me what you want, Kira.” 

His voice is so soft, even now, when she knows that he’s hard and _wants_ just as much as she does, and she loves him more than she could ever successfully put into words. 

So instead of trying to do that, she says, cheeks burning with heat, “Please let me ride your face.” 

She can’t see his smile, but she feels it when he presses another kiss to the inside of her thigh, slick with her own wetness and his saliva. He curls his fingers again, harder this time, and moves his hand away from her ass to rest on top of where hers is tangled into his hair. He presses down, until she gets the hint and tightens her grip, _hard_. 

His resulting groan is loud enough that Kira is momentarily afraid they might have been overheard. 

But it only takes a few moments of listening to realize that Stiles is still talking away-

("and _then_ campus security somehow found us on the roof, and...")

-so she immediately turns her attention back to Scott. 

More specifically, she turns her attention back to rolling her hips down against his mouth and fingers, using the grip in his hair as leverage.

(After she’s come, it takes less than five strokes before he spills over her hand and onto his stomach. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, burying his face into her neck, chin and upper lip still damp with her come. “I just really like it when you ride me like that.” 

Kira didn’t think it was possible for her to fall more in love, but him saying that makes her _plummet_.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
